Unrequited Love
by mamia11
Summary: Megumi gets a call from her mother and has been told she is an arranged marriage with the Nakamura's son.Once her friends hear about they all couldn't believe it.What made it worse was the Nakamura family isn't all that they seem and only Kei and Yahiro know the reason.Now Yahiro steps in and pretends to be Magumi's fake fiance, but will Yahiro end up falling in love with her?
1. Arranged Marriage

**Arranged Marriage**

Megumi walked with her beloved brother and her dearest family friend Ryuu to the one place she loved to go to everyday. The exotic greenhouse at her school where her SA friends were. Upon entering the greenhouse she could already hear and see Hikari challenging Kei into something and Akira beating up Tadashi for whatever he said or did to infuriate her. Megumi, Jun, and Ryuu just took their seats and began drinking their morning tea as the rest of her friends didn't even acknowledge their presence. That is until; Kei said something out of the blue.

"Oh Megumi, how was your little date at the opera with Yahiro?" Kei asked changing the subject instead of accepting a challenge from Hikari.

Realizing what Kei had asked Megumi quickly spited the tea she just sipped from her decorative tea cup into Jun. Megumi quickly grabbed some napkins from the table and began to clean her brothers shirt before it could leave a stain.

'Sorry Jun!' Megumi wrote on her sketchbook and then turned to a grinning Kei and started blushing madly.

"You went on a date with that devil and didn't tell me!" Akira shouted and Megumi flinched.

'It wasn't even really a date and Kei how did you even know about it!?' Megumi wrote.

"Simple . . . He told me," Kei replied smiling.

Then many of her friends began to ask her billions of questions making Megumi very uncomfortable, until her cell phone began to ring causing everyone to go silent. Megumi quickly searched for her phone in her bag and found it. She quickly answered the phone not knowing who had called.

"Great news my beautiful daughter! You have just been offered a wedding interview with the Nakamura's son!" Megumi's mother Rei shouted with excitement.

Only Megumi's eyes were wide open and wasn't excited at all, but shocked of what the news she had just heard.

"They are one of the best Entertaining Groups in Japan! This will be perfect for our family to be combined with the Nakamura's with my singing skills and status! Oh but, more on that later just come as quickly as you can back home now!" Rei continued.

Megumi stood up suddenly startling everyone and with all eyes on her. Megumi was ready to shout to the phone, but stopped when she heard the long beep from her phone. Her mother had hung up and all Megumi could do was drop her phone and watch as it fell to the ground. She showed no sign of emotions for she was in a state of disbelief. Her bangs now hid her face and a dark aura began to form around her.

"Megumi what happened?" Ryuu asked with concern.

"Was it mom?" Jun asked and she nodded slowly.

A tear fell from Megumi's beautiful eyes to the ground and Ryuu stood up to comfort her. Megumi quickly buried her face to Ryuu's chest and began to cry.

"Megumi . . . what exactly did your mother tell you?" Hikari questioned.

Megumi pulled herself away from Ryuu's chest and grabbed her sketchbook that laid on the table and began to write. When she finished writing she tossed the sketchbook on the table and quickly made a run for it out to door of the greenhouse. Megumi was too shocked and scared to be around anyone right now. Megumi was quickly stopped when she had run into someone. She looked up to see Yahiro and Sakura that had just entered the greenhouse.

"Are you that excited to see me?" Yahiro teased, but his smile quickly faded away when he saw the tears in her eyes.

Megumi quickly bowed her head and left the greenhouse with tears falling from her face. She could hear everyone calling her name, but she ignored them and kept running.

* * *

"What on Earth happened to Megumi!?" Sakura exclaimed looking to Yahiro.

Yahiro however, wasn't listening to her at all. All he was thinking about was why Megumi had suddenly run away and why she was crying. He felt a little concerned and yet thought it was none of his business. Sakura and Yahiro then proceeded to the rest of the SA group only to find them with a dark aura all around them.

"What the hell is wrong with all you people?" Yahiro blurted and Sakura hit him in the side.

Kei then stood up from his seat and showed him Megumi's sketchbook and what was written. As Sakura and Yahiro read it, Sakura gasped in shock and Yahiro's eyes went wide open.

'I have a wedding interview today with this family called Nakamura and I am . . . to be married to their son . . .' Megumi had written.

"That name sounds familiar?" Sakura spoke still shocked.

"That's because if I had to guess in which I'm pretty sure I'm right, that family is probably the Nakamura Entertainment Group. They recently have made a name for themselves in the entertainment world and are making millions as we speak." Kei answered.

"The Nakamura Entertainment Group! Tadashi shouted.

"You've heard of them?" Akira asked.

"I know them, because my family has business with them sometime. They usual always get what they want."

"So why do all of the suddenly they want Megumi to marry their son? It doesn't make any since." Ryuu thought.

"Well Megumi and Jun's mother is a famous vocalist. Maybe it has something to do with that." Hikari explained.

"It's true our mother is quite famous around the world, I guess that could be why. However, it still doesn't really explain why they are making the son to marry my sister, when they could have just made a business deal." Jun explained.

As everyone began to make conversation out of this topic, Kei walked over to Yahiro while everyone was distracted. Kei stood by him which Yahiro pretended not to notice.

"The Nakamura's also have a daughter. Tell me does the Nakamura family ring a bell to you Yahiro? If I remember correctly as we were children Akira was once friends with there daughter." Kei said making Yahiro's eyes widen in shock.

"You don't mean . . . !" Yahiro blurted, but stopped realizing he spoke to loud.

"Yes,"

Yahiro now realized who one of the members of the Nakamura family really was. He felt infuriated inside and yet confused. He didn't understand why he felt this way, but he knew for some odd reason he had to put a stop to this wedding interview.

"Damn it!" He shouted taking the sketchbook from Kei's hand and was running out greenhouse in a huff.

"Yahiro!?" Sakura exclaimed, but Yahiro ignored her and kept running.

He didn't understand why he was going to do what he was going to do, but he knew that the Nakamura's were not to be trusted. Especially since he knew the daughter. Plus a part of him couldn't stand the fact that Megumi would be married even though he didn't have feelings for her . . . but she is definitely an important person to him that he couldn't bear to lose.


	2. New Fiance

**New Fiancé**

Megumi was now standing in front of her home, unsure of what to do next. The tears on her face were wiped away now, but the pain in her heart was still there. She didn't obviously want to get married, especially to a complete stranger and also because she had feelings for Yahiro . . . Yahiro . . . Megumi knew she would never be with him, because he had already rejected her some many times and . . . She knew that no matter what she'd do he still love Akira even though she loves Tadashi. A part of her was saying she should just run away and never look back, but the other part was telling her that this would probably be her only chance to ever be with anyone and make her mother happy.

Megumi sighed heavily to defeat and opened the door to her home accepting the choice she made. There her mother awaited happy and grinning and pulled her daughter inside and quickly into her room before the Nakamura's could see her.

"Oh my dear sweet daughter I can't tell you how happy I am to see you right now! You are doing so much for me right now! Now here take this dress and put it one right now so that you can wear it to show off to the Nakamura family. Now quickly change and meet downstairs when you're down." Rei replied and closed her bedroom door leaving Megumi all alone.

After quickly changing into the dress her mother gave her, Megumi took one more glance at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a red strapless dress with a black belt over her stomach and wore black high heels. Her hair was naturally down with a red rose in her hair. Everything seemed perfect, but Megumi didn't feel perfect . . . In truth she was feeling scared and nervous. She would have to marry someone she didn't know and talk to him even though she was really shy.

Still there was nothing she could do about the situation and just thought this was it and that she couldn't turn back. She looked at the mirror and tried to put on a fake smile, so that no one could see the pain she was really going through. She took a step outside her bedroom door and proceeded downstairs to meet her mother. Once she reached the bottom of the stairs she could already her mother and what she assumed was the Nakamura family waiting for her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a boy almost a year older then her standing next to his assumed to be sister.

"Megumi darling please come meet the Nakamura's. They have been waiting to see you." Rai spoke and Megumi walked in front of the family and gave a small bow to them.

"She's a lovely young girl Ms. Yamamoto. Don't you agree Yuki?" Mr. Nakamura grinned.

"Quite lovely and she's a lot more beautiful then you let on Ms. Yamamoto." Yuki smiled and gave a small bow to Megumi who blushed a little.

"My brother can be quite the charmer sometimes, but he is indeed a good man." The sister began to talk.

"Well why don't Mr. Nakamura and I discuss our future business plans while Yuki and my dear Megumi talk out in the garden area together." Rai suggested and Mr. Nakamura nodded in agreement.

"Well shall we," Yuki asked offering his hand to Megumi.

Megumi began to blush once more and was unsure of what to do. However, she didn't want to be rude and in the end accepted his hand. He soon then began to lead her outside to the garden area. Megumi's heart was racing so fast and was so confused on what to say or do. Once they reached the garden area, he let go of her hand, but still faced her.

"Forgive me, but I haven't formally introduced myself. My name is Yuki Nakamura. It's pleasure to finally meet you." Yuki grinned making Megumi blush even more.

"What is your name?" Yuki asked politely.

Megumi quickly realized she didn't have her sketchbook with her so she could tell him her name, since she doesn't what to hurt her voice. Suddenly she was unsure of what to do, she had never really spoken to anyone except Yahiro.

"Is everything alright you look a little bit pale?" Yuki questioned with concern.

Megumi quickly shook her head and then looked at Yuki who still looked confused. Megumi having no other choice decided to use her voice. Right when she was about to speak however, Yahiro out of the corner of her eyes appeared. Her eyes widen in disbelief and wondered wh he was here?

"There you are you stupid idiot was looking everywhere for you!?" He yelled making Megumi flinch.

"I'm sorry, but is he a friend of yours?" Yuki asked grabbing Megumi's hand.

Suddenly Yahiro pulled Megumi out from Yuki's grasp and pulled her closer to him making Megumi blush madly. She looked at him as Yahiro grinned at Yuki.

"There seems to be a misunderstanding here. This girl right here is my girlfriend and if you excuse me I'd like to have a talk with her." Yahiro said making Megumi blush even more and was confused as ever as he pulled her way before Yuki could say anything.

As Yahiro pulled Megumi away, they suddenly passed by the Nakamura sister who gave a sinister grin and began to speak.

"It's been awhile Yahiro," The Nakamura sister grinned and Yahiro turned around to face her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here!?" Yahiro demanded and Megumi stood next to him confused as ever.

"I could be asking you the same thing, since I believe that girl your holding hands with is supposed to be having a wedding interview with my brother."

"What's your game Sayo? If memory serves you only care about money and I hate greedy people. Especially those who use others to get money."

"Oh don't tell me you're still mad about the whole Akira thing are you?"

Suddenly right when Akira was brought up Megumi became quite concern and interested in the matter.

"What you did is unforgivable back then!?"

"Oh, but I didn't hear any complaining from Akira. As a matter a fact she's only mad with you and not me. She still thinks we're friends while your friendship with her is dead."

"Just tell me what the hell you're planning Sayo!"

"Revenge . . . You took away an opportunity from me to become rich and now I want to make sure that like me back then, you'll have nothing and no one . . ."

"I can assure that no matter what you do will change anything. My family is still more powerful than yours."

"For now, but who's to say we won't catch up. You've heard how our company has grown, soon will be number one."

Yahiro just became more furious and began to drag Megumi away. Megumi quickly looked back and saw Sayo still grinning and waving good-bye. Suddenly Yahiro took her back inside her house where Mr. Nakamura and Ms. Yamamoto were. Suddenly Mr. Nakamura stood up confused.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your little meeting, but I'm afraid there is an announcement I have to make." Yahiro announced.

"What is the meaning of this Ms. Yamamoto!?" Mr. Nakamura asked confused.

"Oh my goodness I had almost forgotten about Megumi's boyfriend!" Ms. Yamamoto exclaimed.

"Boyfriend!? I don't recall you ever telling us this Ms. Yamamoto!"

"Actually I'm not just her boyfriend anymore . . . I'm her fiancé." Yahiro smiled.

Suddenly Megumi looked at him with confusion and shock written all over her face and all he did was smile at her. Suddenly Mr. Nakamura began to freak out along with Ms. Yamamoto.

"I can assure you Ms. Yamamoto that as the son of the Saiga family, I will personally take care of her. You have my word that your daughter is in good hands." Yahiro spoke once again.

"You're the son of Saiga family!?" Mr. Nakamura questioned.

"My daughter is engaged to the Saiga family's son! That is just wonderful!" Ms. Yamamoto shouted.

"But, Ms. Yamamoto I thought we had other arrangements for our children!"

"Not anymore! I apologize Mr. Nakamura, but the Saiga family is well known and had high status and I only want what's best for my daughter and her happiness! I do hope you understand."

Mr. Nakamura couldn't believe what he was hearing, but accepted her decision with no other choice.

"Well Ms. Yamamoto this isn't exactly how I excepted things to go, but I will accept your decision, but if anything changes please do call us again." Mr. Nakamura said.

"You'll be the first I call." Ms. Yamamoto said and as Mr. Nakamura walked past Yahiro he said something to him.

"Let me warn you Mr. Saiga, that in the end . . . we always get what we want . . ." Mr. Nakamura said and left.


	3. Fake Engagement

**Fake Engagement**

'Yahiro why did you say all those things!? You didn't mean it did you!?' Megumi wrote on her sketchbook which was finally returned to her.

"And what if I did?" Yahiro spoke without hesitation and Megumi suddenly began to blush madly.

"I'm just teasing you idiot," Yahiro said making Megumi embarrassed.

"Did you really think that I actually loved you and wanted to marry you?" Yahiro grinned out of curiosity.

'No . . . Of course not! Yahiro you can be such a jerk!' Megumi wrote.

Suddenly there was an awkward silence between them as they sat on the park bench together. Megumi was still confused on the whole situation and wasn't sure what Yahiro was thinking or even doing.

"You're probably thinking why I'm doing all this right?" Yahiro asked and Megumi flinched and shock that he was actually right.

'Yes . . . could you possibly explain?' Megumi wrote and he sighed.

"A long time ago when Kei, Akira, and I were little we used to all be great friends. Of course now things are different between us, but it wouldn't have been had it not been for the Nakamura family and their daughter Sayo." Yahiro explained and Megumi then thought about how Akira had mentioned about Sayo and what Yahiro did to ruin their friendship.

"I know you've probably heard why Akira hates me, because of what I did to split her and Sayo up and running their friendship. However, do this day Akira has no idea about the real reason why I did that. It was because Sayo and her family at the time were poor until now, but back then Sayo was only friends with Akira because she was rich. Plus Sayo would always say rude things to Akira and treat her coldly. So I threaten Sayo at the time to never see Akira again or that I would make sure she'd pay for everything that she did to Akira." Yahiro continued.

As Megumi pieced everything together, she realized that back then that Yahiro was all protecting Akira all this time from her. She wondered though why he didn't just tell her the truth about Sayo.

"I didn't tell Akira anything about Sayo, because at first I'd rather her hate me for the rest of her life then to find out that her so called friend was just using her." Yahiro said.

'Still if you told Akira everything now maybe she'd forgive you and you could be friends' Megumi wrote.

"I don't want her friendship . . . Even if I was to tell her the truth, it wouldn't change anything, except that we'd be friends again . . ."

'What's wrong with that?'

"Because that's just it . . . we'd be friends and nothing more. No matter what I do we'll only be friends and I can't change that can I . . . Not with him around . . ."

Megumi didn't understand what he meant at first, but then she realized what he meant. He could never be more then friends, because Akira already loves Tadashi. Megumi then began to feel sadness in her heart that pained her. Suddenly she began to cry a little and Yahiro began to freak out.

"What the hell are you crying for!?" Yahiro questioned.

'Because it's sad . . . to hear about your friendship being over because of that Sayo girl . . .' Megumi wrote and Yahiro sighed.

"Well there's nothing that I can do anymore, so there's no use crying over it. Besides now I got a new wife that will support my every needs. Isn't that right new wife?" Yahiro smiled and teased.

'!?' Megumi wrote shocked in realization that they were engaged, but then a question came to mind.

'Why are we engaged Yahiro?' Megumi wrote.

"We're all pretending to be engaged for now until I can figure out what Sayo is planning. Somehow you play a part in her twisted plan and . . . I don't . . . want to see you get hurt . . ." Yahiro said giving a slight blush making Megumi to blush harder.

* * *

"EHHHH!" Every one of the SA group shouted plus Sakura!

They were all at Sakura's house for a mini get together she wanted to host, which was why she came yesterday to invite all of them.

"You're both engaged!" Hikari exclaimed and suddenly Akira grabbed Yahiro and started to beat him up while yelling at him.

"What the hell do you do to my sweet and precious Megumi to convince her into marrying the like of you!?" Akira shouted.

"Akira calm down . . ." Tadashi said, but then Akira glared at him and he backed away.

Suddenly Megumi began to quickly write something on her sketchbook to show Akira so that she'd stop hurting Yahiro.

'It's a fake engagement!' She wrote.

"Why are you two in a fake engagement?" Kei asked out of curiosity.

Akira stopped hurting Yahiro and let go of him. Yahiro quickly fixed his outfit and stood by Megumi and began to explain.

"All we will saw is that the Nakamura family is up to something and we can't let anything happen." Yahiro said.

"Then how do you play a part in this Yahiro?" Akira questioned.

"That's classified,"

"Classified my ass!"

Right when Akira was about to beat him up again, Megumi stepped in front of her and wrote something to her again.

'Please Akira, just trust us.' Megumi wrote.

"Why would I trust him of all people!?" Akira shouted.

'Then trust in me and that everything will be ok. I know what we are doing is wrong, but we have to do this . . .'

"Megumi . . . fine . . . but I don't like this at all! I don't know what you two are up to, but when this is all over I want answers!"

Megumi nodded and then stared at Ryuu and Jun who were awfully quiet. Megumi quickly went over to them and they looked at her hurt and confused.

"I know you said to trust you, but . . ." Jun spoke.

"We're deeply worried about you Megumi and we just want to know that you'll be safe and not get hurt." Ryuu replied.

"I promise you that I'll be fine . . . just trust me and when this is over will talk . . ." Megumi spoke for the first time to everyone shocking everyone including Yahiro. Suddenly she was pulled into a hug by Ryuu and Jun.

* * *

Suddenly Yahiro's phone went off and he quickly left the room to answer it. However, he didn't expect a call from the last person he'd want to speak with.

"Hello Yahiro, how is the fake marriage life for you turning out." Sayo spoke first.

"What the hell do you want and how'd you get this number!?" Yahiro demanded.

"That doesn't matter, what matters is now that you have two options."

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't really love that girl Megumi do you?"

"If I didn't love her then why would I be marrying her?"

"But that's the point you're not going to marry her, because you and I know that this whole thing is fake. Because if that is true then that means you opened option one."

"What the hell is option one?"

"Marrying Megumi with halfhearted feeling and unable to be with the one you truly love . . . Akira . . ."

" . . ."

"Speechless I see, but there is another option. You don't marry Megumi and with her not under your protection anymore, we'll be able to resume the unfinished wedding interview with her and my brother and take over her families company and with Megumi I'll be able to see my old friend Akira again. However, at least you won't be tide down to a woman you don't even love."

For a moment there was a long dead silence on the phone line. Yahiro made a tight fist holding all his frustration and then began to talk again.

"I guess you won't be coming to the wedding then." Yahiro replied and Sayo laughed on the other line.

"I see your going for option one for now . . . alright I'll play along to your little game, but in the end someone will be hurt I can assure that much . . ." Sayo said and hung up.

"That was quite a long conversation you had there." Kei said from behind Yahiro.

"What is it you want; I am not in the mood right now . . ." Yahiro spoke.

"I want to know what's really going on . . . I know this already has something to do with Sayo Nakamura."

Yahiro knew Kei besides Sakura was still a friend to him even though he won't admit it, but he also knew that Kei knows the truth about Sayo and her true motives when they were kids and Kei has promise since to never mention the truth about Sayo to Akira. So as Yahiro began to explain Kei took every word he said to him and tried to analyze the situation.

"I understand now your situation and in both cases you lose something, but . . . what about Megumi?" Kei asked.

"For now I don't want her to know about any of this . . . I'll tell her the situation we're in later, but for now it's our job to pretend we're engaged to everyone, until the Nakamura's realize how serious we are being together and finally give up on Megumi." Yahiro answered.

"Still you chances of them giving up . . ."

"I know there low, but I can't let Megumi be married to that Nakamura guy."

"Yahiro . . . I have to know and be honest . . . Are you only doing all of this for Megumi or Akira?"

Realizing what Kei had asked, Yahiro felt himself at a stump. In truth he had originally done all this for Akira, but . . . a part of him didn't want to see Megumi married to someone else. He admits that Megumi is definitely is an important person to him, but anything more than that he was unsure.


	4. Engagement Party

**Engagement Party**

_One week later . ._ .

It has been already one week later since the new of Megumi and Yahiro's engagement. So far Megumi and Yahiro have been playing there part to show to the Nakamura's how serious they are together, but so far the Nakamura's have get to give up on them. It's been hard on everyone not knowing why Megumi and Yahiro are doing this, but they are doing their best to trust them. Once Megumi walked inside the greenhouse with Jun and Ryuu she saw the whole SA group plus Yahiro and Sakura. Megumi looked to her brother, but he just shrugged.

"Ok now that everyone is all hear Sakura would like to make an announcement." Kei spoke.

"Ok everyone clear your schedule for tomorrow . . . because we are throwing Megumi and Yahiro an engagement party!" Sakura blurted.

Almost everyone spited there tea out of there mouth in shock of what Sakura just had said to everyone. Megumi looked to Yahiro who was still sipping his tea.

"I thought this whole thing was a fake? Why throw an engagement party?" Hikari asked.

"That way the Nakamura's know how serious Megumi and I are together." Yahiro said.

Suddenly Megumi began to feel really nervous and embarrassed all of a sudden. This past week she really got to know Yahiro a little bit more and was enjoying her time with him. She knew he did this though only to convince the Nakamura's how serious they were being together, but Megumi couldn't help but feel like Yahiro is actually becoming closer to her more then he needs to be. She glanced at Yahiro and when he saw her staring at him he winked at her and she began to blushing madly and turned away from him. Yahiro on the other had been enjoying himself as he teased her.

The next day came and it was already the day of Yahiro and Megumi's engagement party. Megumi was so nervous and unsure of what to do or even wear at the party. They party doesn't start until night time, but it still stressed her out. Suddenly her phone began to ring and she noticed it was from Yahiro. She quickly answered the phone.

"Hello . . ." Megumi said timidly.

"Hey what did I say about using your voice!?" Yahiro shouted.

"I can't help it . . . we are on the phone . . ."

"Fine, but don't come crying to me when your voice gets hurt. Anyways meet me at the park we usually go as soon as you can."

"Ok,"

Suddenly he hung up and Megumi quickly got herself ready and headed to the park. Once she arrived she saw Him already there waiting for her. As she walked closer to him, he saw her coming and gave his usual grin to her.

"Aw did you dress up a cute just for me?" Yahiro teased.

"No . . ." Megumi spoke again.

"Did you think this was a date perhaps?"

Megumi began to blush madly and he just laughed at her embarrassment. Then he stopped and noticed something was missing from Megumi.

"Where's that sketchbook of yours?" He asked.

"I didn't bring it . . ." Megumi replied.

"I thought you didn't want to damage your voice!"

"It's ok . . . since its Yahiro . . ."

This time it was Yahiro's turn to blush and in the end just shrugged and said whatever to her and to which she smiled. Soon the two began to walk around the city.

"Yahiro . . . why did you tell me to meet you here?" Megumi asked.

"What can't your future husband see his wife?" Yahiro asked making Megumi blush hard.

"In truth I just board and wanted to go do something fun." Yahiro said.

"Well . . . are you having fun?" Megumi asked and he grinned.

"Not at all,"

Megumi flinched in annoyance, but expected that answer form him as usual. Suddenly Megumi saw a guy playing guitar and had the urge to sing. She dragged Yahiro to the guy and Yahiro began to yell at her, until she stopped. She started to ask the guy to play a song in which he did and she was about to sing.

"Wait Megumi don't!" Yahiro shouted, but when she did he covered his eyes and watched all the windows break near her.

She stopped and then apologized to Yahiro who continued to yell at her to next time think before she goes and breaking the windows.

"I don't understand how you can sing so beautifully from a distance, but sing so terrible when up close!" Yahiro exclaimed.

Then a dark aura began to appear around Megumi feeling depressed about what just happened. Yahiro looked at her sad expression and sighed and pat her head to which she looked up at him.

"You know if you ever want singing lessons again, I wouldn't mind helping you out again. You really have a beautiful voice you just have to learn to control it that's all." Yahiro said and Megumi smiled again.

"That smile of yours . . ."

"My smile . . ."

"Ah . . . it's nothing! Hey let's just get something to eat!"

Yahiro then quickly began to walk faster and Megumi just smiled to herself and went to catch up with him.

* * *

"Oh Megumi you look so beautiful in that dress! Pink really does suit you!" Sakura squealed.

Megumi was at Sakura's house getting ready with her friends Sakura, Hikari, and Akira. Megumi kept looking at herself in the mirror and couldn't believe the way she looked. She was wearing an almost princess like dress that was strip less, had some ruffles, and a white rose in the middle of her chest. She wore white high heels and her hair was naturally wavy. She wore some light make up, but not too much, because Megumi knew Yahiro didn't like it on her.

"Oh Megumi you look so adorable in that dress!" Hikari shouted.

"Yahiro doesn't even deserve you even if it is fake! My Megumi is just way to cute!" Akira said.

Once the girls finished getting ready with their last adjustments they headed downstairs.

* * *

"So Yahiro how have you been doing so far with all this . . ." Kei asked as Yahiro fixed it suit.

He wore a similar outfit to match with Megumi's. He was wearing a white suite with a pink shirt inside and a white tie. Also he was wearing white shoes.

"It's just business and nothing more to it . . ." Yahiro replied.

"Maybe for now, but I believe you're actually enjoying this whole thing as weird as it may sound." Kai replied.

Yahiro was about to say something, until something caught his eye. Yahiro watched as she slowly walked down the stairs gracefully. He could see her cheeks were glowing red and she looked so stiff and nervous. He chuckled to himself as he saw her trying not to fall. He gave in and walked over to her and when she reached the bottom of the stairs he offered her a hand and at which at first she seemed quite surprised, but then gladly accepted. He led her away from the crowd for a while to speak with her.

"I noticed you haven't really been using your sketchbook lately." Yahiro spoke.

"Well . . . you said you like my voice . . ." Megumi replied not looking at him directly in the eyes and he laughed a little.

"It's not funny!" Megumi shouted and everyone heard, but nothing broke luckily.

"You've really got to control your voice." Yahiro said unplugging his ears.

"Sorry . . ."

Suddenly music began to play and Megumi now glanced at the people dancing and stared at them in awe while Yahiro watched her. Megumi was staring in amazement and then suddenly another song began to play. Megumi saw a hand in front of her and saw that it was Yahiro's.

"Would my future wife like to dance with her incredible handsome future husband?" Yahiro grinned and Megumi laughed, but nodded.

Yahiro took her hand and led her to the dance floor. As they began to dance Yahiro was impressed that she actually knew how to dance.

"My future wife can actually dance . . . very talented." Yahiro said making Megumi blush.

Yahiro always loved teasing her and making her blush. He thought it was just cute the way she takes things so seriously. As they continued to dance Megumi was having the time of her life and Yahiro was actually enjoying himself. Once the song ended Yahiro led Megumi outside the balcony for some fresh air. They stood looking at the night sky in silence for a while until Yahiro broke the ice.

"Hey . . ." He said.

"Yes?" Megumi replied.

"Do you still . . . like me?"

Megumi quickly flinched at what he said in shock and began to turn as red as a lobster. He grinned at her waiting for an answer and she looked away from him, but slightly nodded.

"You really are determined, even though I rejected you a ton of times already." Yahiro said making Megumi flinch again.

"Still I guess we both are fools . . ." Yahiro said grabbing Megumi's attention.

"The people we like already have someone else making it one sided love. Still even though the girl I like will never like me, I will still protect her. I even willing to play the villain for her . . ." Yahiro said.

Megumi felt sad for him and yet hurt by his words. Megumi knew it was impossible for him to like her when the girl he loves is Akira, and yet somewhere inside her she still has hope that maybe he'll come to like her even if it's just a little bit. Suddenly a shooting star passed by and Megumi smiled and began to make a wish. Yahiro witness this and was confused at what she was doing.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Making . . . a wish . . ." Megumi replied.

"What did you wish for?"

Megumi blushed a little and turned away from him a little, but then built up the course to tell him.

"My wish . . . was . . . for you to find happiness . . ." Megumi replied.

Yahiro was surprised by that answer, but then suddenly started laughing making Megumi supper embarrassed and turning red.

"Hey . . ." Megumi spoke a little annoyed.

"That's such a stupid and out of all the things to wish for . . . You really are something . . . I guess I'll have to reward you for that wish." Yahiro smiled.

"Reward?"

Suddenly Yahiro reached something out of his pocket and held a small present. He gave it to Megumi who looked at it in surprise. She slowly began to open it and in it revealed an engagement ring. Megumi's eyes widen in surprise and was in a complete state of shock. It was a sapphire colored ring and it looked beautiful.

"This will be your fake engagement ring. It has been in my family for generations." Yahiro spoke.

"It's beautiful . . ."

Yahiro took the ring from her and held it with his fingers and then looked back at a still shocked Megumi.

"Let's play a little game just between you and I." Yahiro said.

"A game?" Megumi replied confused now.

"Yes and I think you're going to rather like this game. The game is simple . . . If you can somehow make me fall in love with you before the Nakamura's give up on us . . . Then I'll actually consider marrying you for real. However, you are not allowed to mention this to anyone you understand."

Megumi was in disbelief. So many emotions were running to her head and all she could do was give a slight nod. Yahiro smiled slowly placed the ring on her left hand. She stared at it in amazement and she began to smile. Yahiro was about to walk back inside until Megumi blurted something out shocking him.

"I'll do my best!" Megumi blurted loudly and blushing hard and caused nothing to break.

Yahiro just grinned at her and headed back inside. He thought to himself that this game would be quite interesting.

* * *

Megumi watched as he walked away and she couldn't help but stare at the ring and smile to herself. Megumi finally had the confidence she needed to try and actually win Yahiro's heart. She felt to happy right now that she thought nothing could ruin her night. Suddenly her phone began to ring and when she looked at the number she didn't recognize it. She answered it anyway out of curiosity.

"Hello Ms. Yamamoto . . . This is Sayo Nakamura speaking, but you may call me Sayo since you will be part of our family soon . . ." Sayo spoke shocking Megumi.

" . . ."

"I take it by the silence you're not very happy talking to me, but then again you usually don't talk without you're stupid little sketchbook am I right?"

Megumi was at a loss for words, of how Sayo even knew that. Sayo then began to laugh on the other line and resumed talking.

"Do not be frighten girl all I did was do a little research on our new family member that's all. I even hear that you're an amazing singer and I would love to hear you sing for our family one day . . ." Sayo said and still Megumi said nothing.

"Well I'll just get to the point on why I called you here . . . This little game you're playing will bring no happiness for you . . . I'd back out before it's too late . . . Yahiro probably didn't tell you about our little conversation the other day did he?" Sayo said.

Megumi began to feel nervous and confused. She glanced at Yahiro who was now inside and getting beat up by Akira again. Megumi didn't really want to know their conversation, but at the same time was curious on what they talked about.

"Yahiro has two options right now. He marries you with you being the only one really in love while he is tide down and away from the person he truly loves . . . Akira . . ." Sayo explained and Megumi felt a little heartbroken inside by what she was hearing and didn't want to hear anymore.

Megumi realized now what Yahiro was doing for her, but Megumi didn't like that fact at all. The last thing she wanted to do was to keep the person he truly loves away. Megumi was no unsure of what to do.

"But . . . There is another option that you can take control of the situation. You see is you two don't get married then you'll be forced to be married to the Nakamura's since you are in no longer protection of the Saiga family which makes your family business vulnerable to take. But I can assure you that once you marry into the Nakamura family we will leave Japan that way I won't be able to confront Akira and use her like I did before and Yahiro then won't be tied down to you and away from the person her truly loves . . ." Sayo explained.

Megumi's eyes widen and was now unsure of what to do or even say. She looked at Yahiro again and saw the way he looked at Akira . . . a way he has never looked at Megumi before. All Megumi wanted was for Yahiro to be happy.

"Don't you see girl . . . all of this was to protect Akira . . . not you . . . By marrying into our family I can assure you that you will have happy ending with my brother and maybe you'll be able to even fall in love with him and forget Yahiro. We need your family business so that we can gain for power and status. This is all just business and I know you want what's best for your family and for Yahiro . . . Come to the Nakamura's Entertainment Center when you've made your decision . . . Oh and it was nice speaking to you . . . will be hearing from you soon . . ." Sayo said and hung up.

There was a long dead beep at the end of the phone call and all Megumi could do was star at her cell phone confused and unsure. She did want what was best for her family and Yahiro . . . She'd give anything to make Yahiro happy . . . even if it meant losing her happiness. . .


	5. I'm Sorry

**I'm Sorry**

Megumi sighed to herself as she stood outside still trying to take in everything. She had already made her decision, but she knew everything she was risking as well. Suddenly Kei came outside smiling and handed her a drink.

"I thought I might find you out here. Has Yahiro said something strange to you again?" Kei grinned and Megumi blushed and quickly shook her head and then resumed looking at the sky and Kei noticed the pain look in her eyes.

"Is everything alright Megumi?" Kei asked and she quickly nodded and smiled and then began to speak.

"Um . . . Kei . . ." Megumi spoke surprising Kei.

"Yes?"

"Could I ask you for a . . . favor?"

"Where the hell are you!? I've been sitting here forever!" Yahiro yelled on the phone.

"I'm sorry . . . I'm almost there . . ." Megumi replied and hung up.

She was currently on her way to meet Yahiro at a little café they usually go to. She had asked Yahiro yesterday at their party to meet up with her there and now Megumi is running late. Once she arrived at the café she saw Yahiro sitting at a table annoyed and board. She walked over toward him and he sighed.

"You finally showed up . . . and here I thought you were going to stood me up . . ." Yahiro said and Megumi shook her head and he grinned.

"So what is it that you wanted me here today? Did you just do this so that you could see me?" Yahiro grinned and Megumi blushed.

"I wanted . . . to spend the day . . . with you . . . by ourselves . . ." Megumi spoke timidly.

"I see . . . your trying to make me fall in love with you . . . am I right?" Yahiro teased, but all Megumi did was stand up and grab Yahiro's arm and pulled him out the door.

Yahiro began to yell at her, but then after a while of dragging him, he stopped and just sighed and let Megumi take him wherever they were going. Megumi continued to drag him, until they reached their destination. It took Yahiro a moment to realize where they were, but then it hit him. This was the place Megumi first sang to him. He walked over to the railing that showed the view of the city. As he stared at the city for a while, he then turned back to Megumi who had a look of a blank expression.

"This place brings back an old memory of the time when you first sang to me . . . very sly of you Megumi . . ." Yahiro teased, but then say that there was no emotions on her face and she didn't even blush which made Yahiro concerned.

"What's the matter Megumi?" Yahiro asked with concern and moved closer to her, but she backed away from him.

"I . . . want . . . to sing . . . for you . . . one more time . . ." Megumi replied as she ran up the stairs again.

Yahiro was about to chase her, until he saw her reach to the top of the railing again. He watched as she took some deep breathes and smiled at him. However, this time her smile seemed . . . different . . . It wasn't her usual smiles . . . If anything it looked like she was faking it. Suddenly she took one last deep breath and began to sing.

Unleash the rope, see the inner heart  
for whom am I hurting myself  
with this little hand I want to protect  
and wish strongly upon a falling star

Thousands of twinkling stars in the night sky  
I pray that they someday will come to you

Along with this song is the seed of smile  
I pray that someday you'll make the flowers bloom

I send my song into the night sky, with a little magic  
I don't want to be alone in sadness forever

I look up at the starry night and make a wish  
that someday a bright smile will be drawn

I look up at the starry night and make a wish  
that someday a bright smile will be drawn

Once Megumi was done singing, tears began to slide down her face. She tried so hard to keep the tears back, but now she was letting them overflow. Yahiro could faintly see that tears were coming down her face. Without any hesitation he quickly ran up the stairs to her and once he reached her, he saw the engagement ring in her hand held for him to see it. Megumi made soft cries, but tried to stay strong. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and began to speak.

"What are you doing!?" Yahiro questioned.

"I'm so . . . sorry . . ." Megumi cried.

"What for and what are you crying about!?"

"Sayo Nakamura called me at the engagement party . . ."

Yahiro flinched at the sound of her name and knew what Megumi was about to tell him.

"She told me everything . . . Everything you sacrificed . . . and that's not fair to you . . . I realized that as I going along with this plan carefree and . . . happy . . . and I didn't even realize . . . what you were going through . . . I was tying you down . . . and keeping you from your real happiness . . . All this time you were doing this for her . . . Akira . . ." Megumi cried.

"Stop it . . ." Yahiro spoke, but Megumi kept going . . .

"You were protecting the one you love . . ."

"I said stop . . .!"

"It's all my fault!" Megumi yelled causing Yahiro to close his ears and then yell

"Stop it!"

"But now your part of being the Villain is over . . . Yahiro . . ."

Yahiro then gave a confused, upset, and hurt face. Megumi then grabbed his hand and placed the ring and folded his fingers onto the ring, but still held his hand with both of her small delicate hands.

"I'm . . . going to marry . . . Yuki Nakamura . . . Everything has been arranged and I will meet with the family today . . . I can't drag you down anymore . . . I promise though . . . that I'll make things right . . ." Megumi cried.

Yahiro was about to reach out to her, until she backed away and began to cry even more. Soon Yahiro become angry, confused, and hurt.

"To hell with everything you said! What about our game!? I thought you were going to do your best and make me fall in love with you!" Yahiro shouted.

"I was . . . but there's no point . . . you won't fall for me like I did for you . . . It's like you said it's only one sided . . ."

"But how do you know I won't!? Maybe I-"

"I don't want to hear it!"

Megumi covered her ears not wanting to hear the rest of what he had to say. Megumi's tears fell to the ground, but then looked back at Yahiro.

"If I hear what you have to say . . . it might be harder to move on from you . . ." Megumi replied and she took a deep breath and smiled as tears slid down her face which shocked Yahiro.

"Thank you Yahiro . . . for everything . . ." Megumi said.

Before Yahiro could say anything Megumi took a deep breath and sang loudly as ever. Yahiro looked at Megumi one last time before he fell unconscious from her singing. Megumi looked at Yahiro and dragged his body to a nearby tree and let him rest against it as she made a phone call.

"Megumi? What's wrong is everything alright you don't usually call me? Did that damn Yahiro do anything to you! I swear if he did I'll-"Akira yelled.

"Sayo . . . Nakamura . . . She's the daughter of the Nakamura family . . ." Megumi spoke surprising Megumi of her actually hearing her voice again.

"Ok?"

"She's the same girl . . . You, Kei, and Yahiro met as children . . ."

"Are you serious!? I can't believe it after all these years her family has become so famous now! Oh my god I can't wait to see her, I mean I can see her right!?"

"You can, but before you do . . . I need you including the SA group, Sakura, and . . . Yahiro to meet me at the greenhouse right now . . ."

"Megumi I don't understand why?"

"Just please do it and bring everyone!"

"Ok?"

"Everything will be reveled when you get there, I promise . . ."


	6. The Truth Revealed

**The Truth Revealed**

A suddenly ringing began to play in Yahiro's ears. He slowly opened his eyes and then jolted up, when he realized everything that had happen. He looked around and couldn't find Megumi anywhere. He cursed to himself and then realized his phone was ringing. He quickly answered it hoping it was Megumi, but it was Kei in the end.

"Megumi wants us to meet at the greenhouse get here as fast as you can." Kei said.

Yahiro hung up and began to run over to the greenhouse. It was a little ways from where he was, but he didn't care as long as he got to see her . . . Her song kept playing in his head over and over and his heart began to race and he wasn't sure if it was because of him running or something else. Still in his heart he felt it aching inside him more and more than usual. Once he arrived to the greenhouse huffing and puffing, Sakura came over to him helping him stand up straight.

"What's wrong Yahiro!?" Sakura asked with concern.

"Where is she!?" Yahiro demanded.

"Where is who?"

"Megumi! I just with her after she gave me back the engagement ring, saying she didn't want to marry me anymore!"

"Ehhh!" Everyone shouted.

"Look it's a long story, but I need to know where she is!?"

"She told all of us to meet her here." Ryuu spoke.

"She hasn't shown up yet." Hikari said.

"I wonder where she could be. Akira she talked to you last, what did she tell you?" Jun asked and Yahiro looked to Akira.

"Well at first she mentioned my old friend's name Sayo and told me that she was part of the Nakamura family." Akira spoke and Kei then looked to Yahiro who looked surprised.

"What else did she say!?" Yahiro shouted and Akira looked at him with surprise.

"She said that everything would be answered when we showed up here."

"So she didn't tell you . . ."

"Tell me what!?"

"Hey guys since when did we have a projector in the greenhouse?" Tadashi asked and everyone looked at it with confusion.

"That's my projector? Megumi asked if she could barrow it along with a mini hidden camera." Kei replied.

"Why do you even have those things?" Hikari questioned.

Before Kei could answer the projector began to play an image. Soon everyone could see Megumi in an office with Sayo.

"Is that Megumi . . . and Sayo!" Akira shouted.

"Well look who came crawling back to us . . . It's nice to see you once again Ms. Yamamoto, I see you've made your decision by coming here." Sayo replied.

Megumi said nothing, but held on to her sketchbook tightly. Sayo just smirked and then pointed at her sketchbook.

"So it is true . . . You do communicate by writing . . . what a strange way to communicate with somebody." Sayo smirked.

However, Megumi frowned and took the Sketch book and ripped it in half and Sayo still just grinned at the young girl. Megumi then threw the sketchbook on her desk and began to speak.

"I don't need that anymore . . . to communicate with people . . . I've been able to overcome my fear of hurting my voice . . ." Megumi spoke confidently.

"Because of that Yahiro Saiga am I right . . ." Sayo grinned and Megumi flinched.

"I feel so sorry for you . . . to go through all this and gain nothing from this . . . You sacrificed everything for your friends, family and even the one you love for nothing . . ." Sayo replied and stood up from her seat and walked over to Megumi and placed a hand on her shoulder and leaned over to her ear.

"It truly does pain me to see you hurt, but now you won't have to worry about your one sided love anymore . . . Soon that will all fade away. You won't have to ever be reminded of how the one you love loves another and you won't ever have to see his face ever again. Once we move our families' moves away will create an empire more powerful than ever . . ." Sayo explained and Megumi still said nothing, but just listened to her words.

"I know your still thinking about him . . . Yahiro . . . But think of it this way . . . He never loved you and even though you believed he actually might have sort of like you, you knew deep down inside that he could have never loved a girl like that's so different from the girl loves . . . He even did all this just for her . . . your friend Akira . . ." Sayo said and then Megumi moved away from her grasp and then turned to face her.

"Tell then was what Yahiro told me true . . . That when you were kids and you met Akira, you were only using her because she was rich and that never liked her . . ." Megumi spoke and Sayo said nothing.

"Why should I tell you the truth? How do I know with the information I tell you, you'll leave and tell Akira the truth and everything I planned might be ruined?"

"What if the information you tell me doesn't affect your plan at all?"

"I guess that's a risk you're going to have to take . . ."

Megumi closed her hands into fists. Megumi had thought that she wouldn't have to make a deal like this and thought she could get Sayo to tell the truth about Akira without making a deal. However, Sayo was smart and so Megumi had only one option that she feared she would have to make.

"I'll . . . sign . . . the marriage forms . . . to marry Yuki Nakamura . . . in exchange for the truth . . . you have my word . . ." Megumi spoke and Sayo grinned.

Sayo now moved back to her seat and grabbed the marriage documents from her desk and laid it on top her desk.

"Yes, I used Akira only because she was rich. I never once like her as a friend and she's such a fool to have actually have ended a friendship with her only true friend . . . Yahiro . . . There now you have your answer." Sayo said and then handed Megumi a pen.

Megumi moved closer to her desk and then looked at the documents that laid on the table. Megumi did this all for her friends, hoping now they could resolve their friendship. Megumi then signed the documents as promised and watched as Sayo grinned. Suddenly two men came inside the room with some news.

"Lady Nakamura, there has seemed to be a web device that has been detected in this room coming from that girls hat that's laid on the couch." One of the men said.

Sayo glared at Megumi now who flinched and backed away a little. However, then she gave a small grin and started to clap surprising Megumi.

"Well played Megumi . . . but this changes nothing . . . Now that I have your signature all I need is for my brother to sign it and you two will be officially married and we will own your company and now there's nothing you can do . . ." Sayo spoke.

* * *

"_One of you destroy the camera inside the hat and the other take this girl and put her into one of the conference rooms and watch her." Sayo spoke._

Yahiro watched as Megumi was pulled by the arm by the man out of the room as the other man destroyed the mini camera leaving the projector screen blank.

"Megumi!" Everyone screamed.

"They got her!" Jun exclaimed.

"What do we do!?" Sakura exclaimed.

No one said anything while Yahiro just looked at the ground not facing anyone. Suddenly someone touched his arm and to his surprise it was Akira. Before he could say anything she punched him in the face causing him to fall to the ground.

"What the hell was that for!?" Yahiro shouted.

"You idiot! To think all this time you actually weren't the bad guy! You were just a true friend . . . why didn't tell me the truth about her!" Akira demanded.

Yahiro said nothing for a while and everyone around him was now listening and waiting to hear his answer.

"It wouldn't have mattered if I had told you . . . It wouldn't have changed anything . . ." Yahiro replied.

"But it would have changed . . . I would have gained back an important friend again . . ." Akira said.

"But that's just it . . . we'd only be friends, despite you knowing my feelings for you . . . I would have gained your friendship back, but it would have caused me more pain . . ."

Akira helped Yahiro up from the ground and gave him a hug to his surprise and then slightly pulled away.

"But at least as my friend you would have known I would never hate you. Although I may not have the same feelings as you, you would know that I at least would treasure our friendship together." Akira said.

For once Yahiro was speechless. Here in his arms was the girl he had always dreamed to be with. Now that they have made up, he thought finally his suffering would have been over. However, it wasn't . . . because now that he had gain his friendship back with Akira he thought he'd need nothing else, but her was wrong . . . He knew he needed her now . . . and not Akira . . . Finally he realized he had moved on from her and fell in love with a girl who truly did love him.

"I'm a fool . . . to be chasing a girl who loves another . . . I am a fool just like her . . . chasing someone who also loved another . . . To think she would actually catch him . . . to actually win the game . . ." Yahiro spoke.

"Yahiro?" Akira said.

"You know originally I had done all this for you to protect you . . . but in truth it wasn't really for you anymore . . ."

"It was for Megumi . . . You just didn't know it . . . but you were from the start . . ."

"Yeah and now I have to get her back . . ."


	7. Steal the Bride

**Hey guys I haven't really talked to you people at all and I just really wanted to say I really apperciate to all that have been reading my fanfic so far and it really means a lot to me. I would also like to point out that all right go to the Special A creators and that I do not own any of the Speical A stuff. Please review or ask any questions you have because I like to hear what you people think about it. So without futher ado enjoy!**

* * *

**Steal the Bride**

"So that was the reason you and Megumi . . ." Tadashi spoke.

"Faked the Engagement . . ." Yahiro finished.

"So now what?" Sakura asked

"We go rescue Megumi!" Ryuu shouted.

"But Ryuu even if we do that my family's company will be still vulnerable without the help of some other great company. Even though mom's a great vocalist it's still not enough to help our company from going bankrupt." Jun replied.

"Leave that part to me, let's just go and get her back." Yahiro said.

Megumi continuously banged on the door and tried to get someone's attention to help her, but no luck. Megumi huffed and puffed and was wearing herself out. Megumi sighed and moved away from the door, when suddenly Yuki came in. Right when she was about to speak, Yuki put on finger on his lips.

"I'm so sorry what my sister has done to you. She told me of her plans and I was completely shocked by the news. I had no idea this was her intention at all . . ." Yuki whispered.

"So . . . does that mean . . . you'll let me go . . ." Megumi whispered back.

"Unfortunately I cannot . . . In truth my sister is supposed to inherit the company since, she is the eldest and therefore I must do as she says even if I am to disagree with her . . . Still I am so sorry for getting you involved in all this . . ."

"Ah no it's not your fault . . . if anything it's mine . . ."

"You did this all for him right? You're boyfriend?"

"Ah . . . well . . . yes . . . but technically he's not my boyfriend . . . he was only pretending to be so he could protect this girl he has feeling for . . ."

"Ah unrequited love . . . or one sided love . . . I've been through one before, but then I met this girl and she changed my life . . . If I could I would have married her instead . . . but my sister wouldn't allow it because her family had no merit or value. Still I'd live this whole thing behind just for her."

Megumi stared at Yuki in amazement for how much he loved this girl. Suddenly Yuki noticed her staring and he began to turn red out of embarrassment. Suddenly the door opened and Sayo Nakamura came in and glared at Yuki.

"What exactly are you doing here Yuki?" Sayo asked.

"I was just meeting my future bride." He replied.

"I want you to go to family meeting room right now, while I have a chat with Ms. Yamamoto."

Yuki looked one more time at Megumi and she just nodded to him to leave and in which he did, but with a worried expression on her face.

"Tell me . . . who exactly was watching the us through the mini camera in your hat." Sayo said.

Megumi began to feel pressured and nervous. Sayo began to walk a little closer to her and backed up a little bit.

"I'm . . . not sure . . ." Megumi replied and suddenly Sayo slapped Megumi across the face.

Megumi tried not to cry in pain, but felt her eyes become watery. Megumi place her hand on her face on where Sayo slapped and she began to grow impatient with her.

"Who was watching us!? I will not ask another time!?" Sayo demanded.

"My friends . . . which included Akira and Yahiro . . .!" Megumi replied.

Suddenly Sayo grabbed Megumi by the collar of her neck and started to almost choke her. Megumi tried to grasp for air, but when Sayo released her Megumi began to cough and gasp for air.

"It was bad enough Yahiro ruined an opportunity for me once, but for someone like you to ruin it again just pisses me off!" Sayo shouted.

Sayo grabbed poor defenseless Megumi and threw her the mirror which shattered leaving on the ground broken glass. Megumi could feel the bruises and cut from the glass. Sayo slowly walked over to a hurt Megumi who laid on the ground in tears.

"You should learn your place now and realize no matter what you do, you're still under my control . . ." Sayo smirked.

"If I remember correctly she is my fiancée and there for a part of the Saiga family." Yahiro said from behind Sayo who flinched in surprise.

Yahiro ignored Sayo and quickly went over to a hurt Megumi and held her in his arms bridal style making Megumi shocked and blushing.

"Yahiro . . ." Megumi spoke, but then Yahiro place one finger to his lips.

"Don't talk now, we'll talk later." Yahiro replied.

Suddenly she realized the whole SA group was here along with Sakura. They all hovered around Megumi asking if she was alright and to which was nodded and smiled brightly happy to see all of her friends again.

"I'm so glad you're safe." Jun said and Megumi smiled at her brother.

"How cute the gang is all here." Sayo said.

Akira stepped forward away from Megumi and walked closer to a grinning Sayo. Akira quickly threw a push to which Sayo screamed, but was not hit. Instead Akira hit the wall.

"I should have hit after what you've done to Yahiro, Megumi, and me. However, I'm not like you and I won't stoop to your level." Akira said.

"You are a fool." Sayo said.

Akira was just about to slap her, until Tadashi did it for her. Sayo then hit the wall and placed her hand on her cheek where she was slapped.

"How dare you!?" Sayo shouted.

"That's for hurting my girlfriend." Tadashi said smiling at Akira who smiled back.

"Enough! It doesn't matter what any of you people do, because Megumi here was already signed the marriage documents and once my brother signs it, they'll be married and there will be nothing you can do about it!"

"That's where your wrong sister!" Yuki came in and walked over to Sayo.

"I've talked father out of this whole marriage and told him it was pointless and told him of your true intentions and isn't very pleased." Yuki said.

"You did what!?" Sayo shouted.

"This foolishness is over Sayo, you've troubled these people long enough it's over now!" Yuki exclaimed.

Sayo infuriated stormed out of the room. Yuki then walked over to Megumi and gave a warm smile and grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it making her turn red. Yahiro quickly pulled her away still in his arms from him and Yuki smiled.

"I've spoken to our families and I can assure you that everything is taken care of." Yuki said then showing the marriage document and ripping it to pieces.

Yuki was just about to leave, until Megumi shouted something to him which didn't hurt anyone's ears surprisingly.

"I really think you should tell her how you feel! I think she'll return your feelings if you tell her!" Megumi shouted and everyone looking at her confused except Yuki who just grinned and waved good-bye.

* * *

Megumi was now in the comfort of her own home with all her friends with her. Her mother couldn't stop hugging her because of how worried she was.

"Oh Megumi I'm so sorry you had to go through all this mental and physical pain . . . I just wanted what I thought was best for you . . . I had no idea how crazy those Nakamura's were . . . can you ever forgive me . . ." Ms. Yamamoto said and Megumi nodded and her mother began to cheer.

"Well the night's still young . . . Let's celebrate on Megumi's safe return!" Ms. Yamamoto shouted and everyone cheered.

Megumi throughout the night was surrounded by her friends who were glad that she was alright and safe and sound. However, throughout the night she realized she hadn't had a chance to talk to Yahiro and was looking for him.

"If you're looking for Yahiro he's outside in the garden area." Akira said surprising Megumi.

"By the way Megumi . . . thank you . . . for everything . . ." Akira said and went back to the rest of the group.

Megumi quickly went outside and went to the garden area. Her garden was big and she had no idea where Yahiro could be. She started to wonder around and suddenly began to feel scared of being all alone outside with no one around. She wondered if Yahiro had already gone back inside and she had already missed him.

"Boo . . ." Someone whispered in her ears and she screamed loudly while a laughing Yahiro was enjoying himself.

"That wasn't . . . funny . . .!" Megumi pouted.

"It was little funny seeing you scared . . . in fact it was kind of cute." Yahiro teased making Megumi blush madly.

"What are you . . . doing out here?"

"I could be asking you the same thing, unless Akira told you I was here and you wanted to see me . . ." Megumi began to blush even more.

"I wanted to thank you . . . for saving me . . . back there . . ."

Megumi was blushing so badly that she felt hot. Yahiro grinned and walked over to her and placed his hand under her chin so that she would face him. This caused her to become even redder with embarrassment.

"That's supposed to be my line . . . It's thanks to you that Akira and I resolved everything and now we're friends again . . ." Yahiro said.

"Is Yahiro . . . happy?" Megumi asked.

"I am . . ."

"Then as long as Yahiro's happy . . . I'm happy . . ."

Megumi then pulled away from his grasp and gave a warm smiled. In truth Megumi was a little more sad then happy, but she was truly happy that Yahiro had found some happiness even if it wasn't because of her . . . Megumi was about to leave when suddenly she felt her arm being pulled by Yahiro.

"We never finished our little game . . ." Yahiro said making Megumi's eyes widen in surprise.

"Oh . . . it's ok . . ." Megumi managed to say.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I don't need to know . . . because I'm already happy being just able to seeing Yahiro and talking with him . . . Besides . . . Yahiro already has someone he likes . . ."

"You're absolutely right I do."

"See . . . I . . . was right . . ."

Megumi was about to leave again, but was pulled once more by Yahiro. However, this time she was wrapped around his arms.

"Yahiro!?" Megumi exclaimed and was all of suddenly feeling hot and blushing madly.

"She's an idiot at times, clumsy, super loud, worrisome, but . . . she's also kindhearted, clever, sweet, courageous, adorable, and most of all . . . she's always been standing by my side . . . and she won the game . . ." Yahiro grinned.

It took Megumi a while to understand what he had just said, but when she did she looked up to him with her eyes widen and was completely shocked. All he did was grin as she began to turn red as a tomato. Megumi had no idea what to say and so many emotions were running through her. She began to feel light headed and slowly fell to the ground. Yahiro then noticed this and called out her name and began to try to wake her up. She slowly opened her eyes again and spoke timidly.

"Are you . . . just . . . teasing me . . ." Megumi said timidly and Yahiro helped her back up, but still held on to her.

"As much as I love teasing you, I can assure that this time I'm a bit more serious." Yahiro said and took something out of his pocket.

"I believe this still belongs to you . . ." Yahiro said and revealed the engagement ring she had given back to him.

Yahiro took her left hand and placed it on her ring finger. Megumi stared at the ring with astonishment and looked to a grinning Yahiro. Megumi then surprisingly launched herself at Yahiro who fell back with Megumi on top of him still hugging him tightly.

"Hey! What the-" Yahiro shouted.

"I'm really happy . . .!" Megumi spoke and Yahiro just stared at her and sighed giving a small smile.

"You know now that you're really engaged to a Saiga it might difficult in the future."

"I . . . don't care . . . as long . . . as I am . . . with you . . ."

"Glad to hear you say that, because once we are officially married I can't for my new wife to cook, clean, and take care of me . . ."

"Hey . . ."

"Oh but of course you'll get benefits from your beloved husband as well . . ."

"How so?"

"Well for one you'll have me all to yourself . . . and I of course will make you _mine _. . ."

Yahiro was now grinning and something in those words he just spoke didn't seem as innocent as he made it sound. Megumi began to blush even more and Yahiro began to laugh uncontrollably.

"You're so adorable when you blush . . . I'm only teasing . . ." Yahiro said and Megumi felt a little relived.

"Partly," Yahiro said and Megumi flinched and felt light headed again and fainted.

Yahiro just laughed once more and held the unconscious Megumi in his arms once more and smiled. They were indeed an odd couple, but somehow they seem to complete each other.

* * *

**I really liked that ending . . . but this story is far from over . . . Now here's a little preview to what the next drama that will occur . . .**

**Now that Megumi is offically engaged to Yahiro Saiga, she couldn't be more happier. However, now Megumi must come face to face with the family Saiga and hear what they have to say about this whole engagement. Will Megumi get their approval? Is Yahiro truly in love with Megumi? Will a new enemy rise?**

**Plz continue to review and leave questions or suggestions of what should be added to this fanfic for me to consider. Thanks see you guys in the next chapter! **


	8. Approval

**Approval**

"EHHH!" Everyone shouted.

"Are you serious!?" Ryuu shouted.

All eyes were now on Megumi as she had just told her friends that she was officially engaged to Yahiro. No one said a word for a while. Megumi turned to Ryuu, but he wasn't looking at her at the moment and was looking away from her. She felt very sadden that no one would say anything and was about to cry.

"Congratulations!" Hikari cheered shocking Megumi and everyone else.

"What!? This is what Megumi really wanted, so why shouldn't I be happy for my friend?" Hikari stated.

Megumi got up from her seat and ran toward Hikari and hugged her tightly. Hikari was surprised, but hugged her back. Suddenly Megumi felt a hand on her shoulder as she hugged Hikari. She turned and noticed it was Kei who gave her a warm smile and to which Megumi smiled back. Tadashi then came over and gave a thumbs up to her in which she took it that he accepted her decision. She turned back and looked toward Ryuu, Jen, and Akira. They weren't looking at her and were staring the other direction of her.

"Ryuu . . . Jun . . . Akira . . ." Megumi spoke timidly.

Akira and Jun both turned their heads toward her. Megumi now had a look of pain in her eyes that made Akira and Jun feel guilty.

"It's not that we're unhappy for you . . ." Jun spoke.

"It's just . . . we want to really know if Yahiro is serious . . ." Akira spoke.

"What do you mean?" Megumi questioned.

"Does Yahiro truly love you?" Akira asked.

" . . . Yes . . ."

"You hesitated and therefore unsure if he loves you . . . Has he even said those words to you?" Akira asked.

"He . . . he . . ."

Akira was right . . . Yahiro's never said those words to her before and now Megumi began to feel unsure. She was starting to feel doubt in her engagement. Suddenly Yahiro entered the room dressed to everyone's surprise in there school uniform.

"You are now looking at a new member of the Special A group." Yahiro exclaimed.

"How were you able to get in?" Kei asked.

"Through me . . . Yahiro confronted me last night about it and so I asked my mother to give him another chance and so here he is back . . . but as a member of the S.A. group, that was unexpected . . ." Tadashi explained.

Yahiro was grinning at the time, until he looked to Megumi who looked like she had just seen a ghost. Yahiro was about to move toward her, until she immediately starting walking away and rather fast.

"Megumi wait!" Jun called out chasing after her.

Ryuu got up from his seat, but he didn't move and just looked the other way and Akira just put her hand on her head and sighed. Yahiro noticed this and quickly began to ask questions.

"Someone want to tell me what's going on here?" Yahiro asked.

"Megumi wait! Just stop for a second!" Jun shouted.

Megumi kept walking with her head down trying so hard not to turn around and face her brother. Suddenly she felt her arm pulled by him and was forced to look at him. Jun was surprised to see tears in her eyes and suddenly felt guilty. Megumi pulled her arm away and turned and faced away from him.

"Megumi . . . I didn't mean to hurt your feelings . . . but I'm just worried for you . . ." Jun spoke and Megumi turned a little to face him.

"We used to tell each other everything and I knew how much you liked him, but to go as far as being engaged to him even when you two haven't been on one real date . . . it just worries me that you might be rushing things a little . . ." Jun explained and felt sadden.

Megumi fully looked at Jun who was now staring at the ground. Megumi grabbed both his hands in her and he looked at her.

"I really do love him . . . we may be rushing things, but we're doing this because know he's doing this will help our family's company . . ." Megumi replied.

"But is he only doing this for the company? He hasn't even told you he loves you and yet you're going to marry him? I'm just worried as your brother and I don't want to see you get hurt . . ." Jun replied.

"I won't . . . I promise . . . I love him and he loves me even if he hasn't directly said it to me . . . I believe in him like he believes in me . . . So please Jun . . . just believe in me . . . ok?"

Jun looked into the eyes of his twin sister and gave a sigh to himself. He then looked at Megumi and smiled much to her delight. He then gave her a hug.

"I believe in you Megumi . . . and so . . . congratulations on your engagement!" Jun cheered picking his sister up and twirling her around and they both began to smile and laugh.

Yahiro smacked his hand on the table really hard making everyone flinch, but Akira, Ryuu, and Kei. He was angry at what they had just told him and he felt a little offended.

"Is that why I saw that look of sadness in her eyes, because I didn't tell her I love her!?" Yahiro exclaimed.

"Yes . . . we thought she was moving too fast with you . . . we didn't truly believe you loved her . . ." Akira said.

"Plus you haven't really proven much besides all of us rescuing her from the Nakamura's." Ryuu added.

"I don't believe what I'm hearing right now . . ." Yahiro replied frustrated.

Akira got up from her seat and moved toward Yahiro and motioned for him to follow her so that they could talk in private. Yahiro followed her and then she turned to face him.

"I need to know right here right now . . . Are you really in love with her, to the point the point you'd sacrifice everything to be with her . . .?" Akira asked and Yahiro gave a straight face and nodded to her.

Akira looked into his eyes and her eyes went a little softer. She sighed and looked to the ground and then back up with a smile.

"I haven't seen that serious face in a long time . . . I'll approve for now, but I swear if you do anything to my Megumi you are so dead!" Akira threatens.

Yahiro nodded with a grin and they both headed back to everyone and saw Megumi and Jun again only this time with a smiling Megumi which Yahiro grinned to.

Throughout the rest of the day Megumi was feeling much better knowing almost all of her friends accepted her engagement with Yahiro, but one thing was still bothering her. Ryuu . . . He hadn't said a word since this morning to her and she was beginning to feel worried. He had been avoiding her all day and she began to feel hurt and afraid that he hated her. However, Megumi was determined to make him face her even if she had to force him. She saw him about to leave the greenhouse and she quickly snuck away from the rest of the S.A. group since Akira was arguing with Yahiro at the moment while Tadashi tried to claim her down. Hikari was at it again with the challenge while Kei was beating her and with only Jun as an audience.

Megumi quickly rushed after Ryuu who was walking pretty fast and she began calling his name, which he ignored until she grabbed his arm and he turned to face her.

"Why . . . are you . . . avoiding me . . . Ryuu . . .?" Megumi questioned and out of breath.

"No particular reason . . ." Ryuu said about to leave, until she held her grip on him.

"Are you upset with me . . .?"

"No,"

"So you hate me?"

"Of course not!? Why on earth would you think that!?"

"You've been avoiding me all day . . . since the whole engagement thing . . ."

Ryuu said nothing for a little while and Megumi slowly released him from her grip. Ryuu sighed and looked back at a concerned Megumi.

"I know you . . . have feeling for that guy, but to be engaged with him! I mean you two haven't had a proper date let alone started dating. I just think you are rushing things . . . and I don't believe he has the same feeling as you do for him . . . He hasn't even told you he loves you . . ." Ryuu explained.

"He may . . . not have told me directly he loves me, but I know he does . . . or else why would he propose to me in the first place . . . You know my family . . . we're not that rich . . . he would gain nothing if he was just marrying for the company . . ." Megumi replied.

"Although you have a point . . . I'm worried for you . . . I've never heard you speak so much compared to now . . . and I can't help but feel jealous that he was able to make you speak more and smile a lot more too . . . Even though we're family friends I couldn't even get you to speak or smile like that . . ."

"Ryuu . . ."

"So your jealous is that it?" Yahiro asked.

Megumi turned behind her to see Yahiro walking toward them. He stood beside Megumi and put his hand on her waist surprising her and making her go red as he pulled her near him.

"I'm not jealous . . . just concerned for Megumi's well being . . . I can't just hand her over to just anyone. I'm closer to her more than anyone besides Jun. I just want to know that she will have a happy life and won't get hurt . . ." Ryuu said.

There was a moment of silence between the three and Megumi was starting to feel very flushed. Yahiro then all of the sudden pulled Megumi closer to his face and placed a kiss on her lips. Which surprised Megumi the most making her turn extremely red. Ryuu was indeed shocked and when Yahiro pulled away Megumi just stared at him as he grinned at her and quickly felt light headed and pasted out. Yahiro held her in his arms steady and then began to laugh uncontrollably which shocked Ryuu. Yahiro then carried the pasted out Megumi bridal style and looked to Ryuu with a serious face.

"I may not have told her directly that I love her, but she knows that I do love her because she trusts me like I trust her . . . After all I've fallen for her . . . something I didn't believe would ever happen, but it did . . . So no matter what you say or do we will still be engaged whether you like it or not. I don't need your approval, but I know it would make her happy if you did give your approval. However, no matter what I intend to be with her even if you try to stop me . . ." Yahiro vowed.

Ryuu didn't say anything for a while, but only stared at Yahiro. Ryuu knew just by looking into his eyes that he was determined, but Ryuu still wasn't sure to believe in his words. Still he had never seen this side of Yahiro and was impressed.

"I can't say I'm giving you my approval, but if you can prove to me how serious you are then I might be willing to accept this whole engagement thing . . . but I'm only doing this for her . . . do you understand . . ." Ryuu spoke.

"Crystal . . . now if you excuse me I'm going to take Miss Sleeping Beauty here back home . . ." Yahiro replied.


End file.
